RWBY: Remnant at War
by Bright Hopes
Summary: After a massacre leaves Vale in ruins, the Atlesian Army goes to war against the now extremely violent White Fang. Also Ironwood decides to enforce martial law. Huntsmen and Huntresses are given a choice. To join the Atlesian Army, or to be imprisoned as a war criminal.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY**

 **Remnant at War**

[ **Note** : This story is made to take place 17 years after the canon series (as of thus far). This is not meant to be considered/ compared to canon events. I do not own RWBY, RWBY and its characters are owned by Monty Oum and rooster teeth.]

 **Chapter 1: What Remains**

Boots stepped through rubble and dust. Slowly and cautiously their owner, a woman clad in black with a red cloak, stepped through brick and rubble. She looked around at the familiar streets. At the piles of destruction that used to be shops and apartments. The remains of people and families lay scattered about, as if they were ancient. She continued down the cracked asphalt of the road as memories of that day flooded back. The great battle that ensued an attack on the city. The enemies had gained control of the creatures of Grimm some how. Thus the city got laid to waste. Then something unthinkable happened. The gravity plates for beacon failed, and it plummeted to the earth below causing mass destruction. The Atlesian Army had to pull people out. However not everyone made it. Then due to heavy dust in the air the whole city of Vale had to be quarantined. Thus nobody was allowed to set foot inside Vale for years. At least not until now.

The woman approached the ruins of beacon academy. She stopped in her tracks as she approached a skeleton on the ground. It bore a cracked cranium and several broken limbs. However loosely fitted on its arms were a pair of gauntlets. Though the color is mostly faded it was easy to tell that they used to be yellow. The woman recognized who's corpse this was. She had hoped it wasn't true. She was clinging onto the hope that this person had been pulled out by the Atlesian Army just like she was. However all those dreams were shattered at this moment. The woman stood. She decided that this one at least deserved a proper burial. First she removed the gauntlets and placed them on her own wrist. She figured she would give them a better home then this wasteland could.

After digging a grave on the hillside and burying the corpse. The woman marked it with a gravestone that read "Yang Xiao Long". Now Yang's soul could rest in peace. The woman now made her way back toward the main part of Vale. She needed to leave Vale now. She got a cold sense of dread. She began to run as she could hear the hum of an Atlesian drop ship approaching. She ran as fast as she could, however she was soon blocked off as Atlesian Soldiers landed surrounding her. A sleek dropship hovered nearby, the hot air it used for hovering blew through the woman's cloak. Causing the hood to be pulled back and revealing her black hair and silver eyes.

"Ruby Rose, stand down!" a voice over the intercom ordered, "We have you surrounded!"

Ruby analyzed the situation. She was surrounded by twelve Atlesian soldiers. The dropship appeared to have guns mounted on them which looked ready to fire. This was obviously not a good situation. Now she just had to figure out how to get out of here. Her motorcycle wasn't far, but the current setup wasn't too convenient for being able to get to it.

"According to Article 27 you are to be placed under arrest," the intercom speaker said.

Ruby gave a single glance up at the dropship . With a smile she back flipped out of the way from the drop shipped target, so once they fired it was a miss. Activating Ember Celica, while mid-air, Ruby fired two shots at two different soldiers, completely knocking them down from the sheer blast. Opening Crescent Rose Ruby made a large sweeping swing with her scythe knocking the rest on their butts. Then using her semblance Ruby made a break for her motorcycle, dodging shots fired from the drop ship. Getting on the motorcycle and starting it up, Ruby was able to take off with the motorcycle. The dropship tried firing after her, however the drop ship is luckily not as fast as Bumblebee. She quickly out ran the slow moving dropship leaving a trail behind her of dust. It seemed that the army was waiting for her the entire time. Obviously they knew what she wanted. However they were unsuccessful.

However as Ruby drove her way back to her home, she started to think about recent events.

"What did Remnant turn into?" she asked herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hidden Cove

Ruby drove Bumblebee further into the forest, straying from known paths. Going off on trails that were now easy to drive on because of repeated use of her motorcycle. As far as the eye could she it was endless forest around her. During her first years in thus forest she had always gotten lost. However now she knew these woods like the back of her hand. Weaving between trees and shrubs she soon approached a small cove where there was a small village that lived around it. It was mostly built by refugees from Vale. Thus village lay safely tucked in the forest, in areas that weren't checked by the Atlesian Army. Ruby waved to a few of the local neighbors before she parked the motorcycle in front of a hut. Ruby put the kick stand down and turned off the motorcycle.

"Where did you go off to?" a dusty old Qrow said as Ruby entered through the door.

Qrow shuffled his way out of his bed chamber. He looked as if he had a hang over. His face was scruffy and his clothes a bit disheveled. Ruby looked at him as he leaned on the doorway. Ruby saw the empty space where there normally would have been a left arm. Qrow looked back at Ruby.

"what are those on your arms?" he asked.

Ruby ignored him as she took them off and put them on the table. The gauntlets glistened in the sunlight.

"Those better not be what I think they are," Qrow demanded.

"And what if they are!" Ruby shot back.

Qrow slammed his fist on the door post as he cursed. Ruby could tell he was angry at her. However the thought of her mentors wrath no longer frightened her. She has now been with him so long that any threat he makes against her she knows he wont carry out. She took out her painting kit so she can give the Ember Celica a better look other then run down and worn out.

"Do you know why I told you to not go there? Because its dangerous! Too be honest Ironwood is off his walker, he has been forcing huntsmen and huntresses to join the AA and if they don't he imprisons them or worse, he executes them," Qrow stated.

"I know!" Ruby shot back at Qrow.

"And what if they followed you back here?" Qrow retorted.

"Shut the hell up!" Ruby shouted in anger toward the person who mentored her in recent years. "If you think I made a huge mistake by going there and burying my dead sister, then keep it to yourself. Cause I'm no the only one that makes dumb choices if you remember our first year here," she spat out at Qrow.

Qrow briefly put his hand up to where he was missing an arm, remembering that day long ago very well. He stood in silence for a bit. Then getting a sense that she wanted to be alone he stepped outside. outside. He remembered long ago this small village was attacked by Death Stalkers. Even though they were able to drive them away, he decided to pursue them alone. Just as he thought he finished them off he was caught by surprised by one hidden in the shadows. The resulting attack had lead to the amputation of his arm due to a venom the creature secrete through their stingers. At first it was a struggle but now he has become well skilled with only one arm.

The booming thunder like sound of cannon fire could be heard in the distance. Qrow rose his eyes to the sky and saw that high up in the air a battle had started. Qrow thought about how many lives were lost as a result of this war that Ironwood had started. The numbers were big, such a heavy toll on this generation.

Ruby stepped out of the small hut in full battle ready attire. Complete with Crescent Rose on her back and a set of newly painted Ember Celica's on her wrist. The new paint job was that of the color of red with some black details. Thus it matched her usual outfit.

"I'm going hunting I will be back before dark," Ruby said as she ran off into the woods.

Qrow nodded as she left. In his mind he could still see the young excited and cheerful girl Ruby used to be. However now, all he saw is what remained of a broken heart.

"What have you done Ironwood?" Qrow asked himself, "are you happy with the results?"


End file.
